


Hitachiincest Pregnant!Kaoru in labor

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Kaoru, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru goes into labor at the host club, while Hikaru is stuck at home with their mother, helping her with new designs and the others have to escort Kaoru to the birthing centre they've booked him at. Hikaru shows up later to help Kaoru give birth to their baby (Because I'd just love to see Hikaru helping a Pregnant!Kaoru give birth, considering how sweet he is to him in the series).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitachiincest Pregnant!Kaoru in labor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my other OTP, from the anime Ouran High School Host Club, (and they remind so much of Larry Stylinson!) they're the two red haired twins who have a forbidden Twincest love. Go ahead and check out the show on Netflix!

It was a cold day at the host club, Kaoru wearing a white sweater to keep his nine month baby bump that was holding his and Hikaru's baby from getting cold, talking to the girls as he tells them why Hikaru isn't with him, rubbing his bump as the baby kicks him a bit hard, his story getting cut short as a sharp pain from the kick comes over him, the younger of the ginger-haired boys gasping as he doubles over in pain.

"H-hey boss?!" Kaoru yells, Tamaki looking up to find out who's called his name, his eyes darting around the room until they land on Kaoru, the ginger-haired boy's eyes clenched shut as he doubles over in pain. Tamaki bolts up from his seat, running over to Kaoru and kneeling down to be eye level with the first year.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Tamaki asks the younger of the twins, Kaoru shaking his head as the pain increases.

"Oh goodness, okay, mommy, call an ambulance, little Kaoru's in labor!" Tamaki shouts, Kyoya pulling his phone out of his pocket to dial the ambulance for the birthing centre.

*

"Mori-senpai, is everything okay? Is Kaoru alright?" Hikaru asks frantically as he picks up his phone, Mori's name flashing on the screen. 

"Hikaru, my water broke, the baby's coming!" Kaoru yells from next to Mori in the ambulance that's taking him to the birthing centre, Hikaru gasping as he hears his boyfriend whimper in pain.

"Kaoru! I'm coming baby, hang in there! Mom and I are leaving the house now, don't have the baby without me!" Hikaru yells as he runs out of the house and into his car, speeding off to the birthing centre.

*

"We're here for Kaoru Hitachiin?" Hikaru asks the nurse in the lobby, the nurse nodding as she gestures him to follow her.

"He's right in here. Take good care of him." She says as she lets Hikaru and his mother walk into the room, Kaoru's face lightening up as he sees his family in the entrance of his birthing room.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru says as Hikaru runs to him to engulf him in a hug.

"It's okay Kaoru, I'm here now." Hikaru says as he caresses Kaoru's face, the younger of the two tearing up from the pain. "Kaoru don't cry, it's okay, I'm here now, I'm here to help you through this." Hikaru says to Kaoru, kissing the younger on the cheek.

"It hurts Hikaru, make it stop." Kaoru says as he presses his face into Hikaru's shirt, dampening the fabric with his tears of pain.

*

Kaoru tenses up as he feels another contraction, tightening his grip on Hikaru's hand, sniffling as the pain increases. The nurse then comes in to check Kaoru, telling him he's got about three centimetres left.

"Do you two know what you're having?" Kaoru's nurse asks, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I...um, oh god, Hikaru make it stop!" Kaoru says, a contraction taking him by surprise as he grips onto the queen bed in his birthing room, his mother answering the question for him.

"My son has decided not to know the gender, all we know is the baby's gonna have his adorable face, isn't that right sweetie?" Yuzuha says as she kisses Kaoru, the teen giggling.

*

"Hikaru?!" Kaoru yelps as he wakes up from a small nap, the small bit of pain medicine the nurse gave him earlier causing him to doze off. 

"I'm right here Kaoru, what's wrong baby? Are you okay?" Hikaru asks Kaoru, intertwining their fingers, Kaoru clutching on tight as he pushes involuntarily, screaming out as their baby stretches him, the head slowly coming out of Kaoru's body. 

"Mom, go get the nurse, the baby's coming!" Kaoru whimpers out.

*

Kaoru's nurse runs inside the birthing room, lifting up the blanket, chcecking Kaoru's dilation.

"Okay, Kaoru, it appears that the baby's ready to come out, on the count of three, I want you to push, okay?" Kaoru's doctor says, looking up at Kaoru as she starts to count to three, Kaoru pushing as she gets to three, crying out as the pain increases, clutching onto Hikaru's forearms, leaving scratch marks.

Kaoru looks up at Hikaru with glassy eyes, panting heavily as he tries to regain his breath.

"Oh Kaoru, my poor little brother, will a kiss relieve the pain, like when we conceived our little one in your first time?" Hikaru whispers to Kaoru, the younger twin blushing as his brother talks about them having sex. 

"HIKARU, NOW IS NOT THE TIME! I'M PUSHING YOUR BABY OUT OF MY BODY, AND YOU TALKING ABOUT SEX ISN'T GOING TO HELP ANYTHING!" Kaoru screams, glaring at Hikaru as he pushes, their baby's head crowning.

"The head's out now Kaoru, just keep pushing honey." Kaoru's mom says, Kaoru pushing hard as the baby slips out into the nurse's arms.

"It's a girl!" She announces, cutting the cord and going to clean up the baby, placing her inside the basinet once she's all cleaned up. Kaoru falls back against Hikaru's chest, breathing heavily as he tries to recover from the hard birth of his first child.

Hikaru gasps as Kaoru's eyes slip shut, his limbs going weak. "Kaoru! What's happening to him?!" He yells, trying to shake his boyfriend awake. 

"Do something! Kaoru, wake up, please!" Hikaru says as he starts to cry, the thought of losing his brother killing him.

"Hikaru, please, calm down." a nurse says calmly.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down?! My brother is dying, fucking do something, god dammit!" Hikaru yells, crying harder as Kaoru lays there lifeless.

The nurse runs out into lobby, alerting the others that Hikaru needs their help.

The others gasp at what they hear the nurse say, Tamaki running past the nurse with the others, Tamaki slamming Kaoru's birthing room door open as Hikaru looks up at the others, cradling an unconscious Kaoru in his arms.

"He's not breathing, I don't know what to do! He's been out for five minutes, do something Kyoya-senpai!" Hikaru says as he cries, Kaoru's body still laying unconscious on the bed, Kyoya pressing his hands on Kaoru's chest softly, doing what his father had showed him as CPR.

*

After a few more pushes onto Kaoru's chest, the ginger-haired boy's eyes flutter open, Hikaru jumping on the bed and hugging Kaoru tightly.

"Kaoru, don't ever scare me like that again, I'm so sorry I wasn't there, please, forgive me little brother." Hikaru says as he kisses Kaoru, the eldest of the two trying to turn it into something more, before realising they're in front of their friends.

*

"What should we name her, Kaoru?" Hikaru asks his twin brother, taking their daughter out of her basinet, walking over to Kaoru and sitting on the bed with him.

"Hanako Hitachiin." Kaoru says, smiling up at Hikaru.

"It's perfect." Hikaru says as he kisses Kaoru. "I love you." Hikaru says as he pulls away from the kiss, Kaoru jumping a little as Hanako shrieks, clearly upset about something.

"Did I do something wrong? Don't cry baby, mommy's here." Kaoru says as he bounces the baby, the only thing he really knows can soothe a crying child.

"Here let me see." Haruhi says as she takes Hanako out of Kaoru's arms, bringing her finger up to the baby's mouth, the thing Hanako wants finally clicking as she tries to suck on Haruhi's finger.

"She's hungry Kaoru, do you know how to breastfeed? Or should I go ask the nurse for a bottle?" Haruhi says as she hands Hanako back to Kaoru, the baby letting out shrill cries.

"I-I'll breastfeed her but um, can you bring in the others?" Kaoru asks as he bounces Hanako in is arms.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Haruhi says with a soft smile.

*

"So Hika-chan, what did you and Kao-chan decide to name her?" Honey asks as Hikaru passes the newborn to him.

"Hanako. Kaoru came up with it." Hikaru replies.

"It means petal." Mori speaks up.

"That's really pretty." Honey smiles, then passing Hanako to Tamaki.

"Hi there little princess, I'm your uncle Tamaki." Tamaki laughs, holding his finger near Hanako's hand.

Hanako giggles, looking up at the blonde with her hazel eyes before grabbing onto his finger.

"Hey look, she's holding my finger! She likes me!" Tamaki says happily. "We have to bring her to the Host Club with us, the girls will love her."

"She's not even a day old boss, wait until I recover, then we'll think about it." Kaoru says as he takes Hanako back, rocking the newborn.


End file.
